


Unintended Urgency

by FinalCross



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Based on a Dream, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCross/pseuds/FinalCross
Summary: Link needs to get more sleep...
Kudos: 4





	Unintended Urgency

It wasn't as if Link tried to waste his time. He'd learned the Goron Lullaby on the night of the Final Day, reaching Snowhead with minutes to spare, before hurriedly playing the Song of Soaring to return to Clock Town and deposit his Rupees in the bank while the sun was peeking over the horizon, playing the Song of Time and returning to the dawn of the First Day.

After playing the Inverted Song of Time to slow down time, he had immediately soared to the Mountain Village, obtained the hot spring water from Darmani's tomb, and used it to melt the ice around the blacksmith Zubora's furnace, leaving his sword to be sharpened. That was his first mistake.

Soaring to Snowhead, he played the Goron Lullaby to make the giant hidden Goron fall asleep, and rolled into the temple before it was even 8 AM. Whether it was the stress of his journey thus far, or because he'd gone over a day (to him) without sleep, he'd had a really hard time figuring out the architecture of the temple. It was noon on the Final Day before he finally reached the end, but before he confronted the beast that lay trapped in the block of ice, he had to return to the Fairy Fountain to restore the Great Fairy, who would undoubtedly give him some sort of reward.

An upgraded spin attack was very good, but Link couldn't help feeling as if he wasted his time. It was 8 PM before he finally reached the boss's chamber, even with the Inverted Song of Time's help. He went back and forth between playing the Song of Time and returning in the next cycle, without worrying about the Stray Fairies, or just doing it now and immediately playing the Song of Time after he was done. His sleep-deprived brain decided that the latter was **obviously** the best choice, and he nocked a flaming arrow in his bow, shooting it at the block of ice.

Goht did **not** go down without a fight, however. When Link finally defeated Goht, he took a moment to catch his breath, and realized something terrible. He could faintly hear the Clock Tower's bells, tolling as if there was no tomorrow, which there truly wasn't, if things went the way the Skull Kid intended. Glancing at his...what had the merchant called it? It was a smaller clock that could be worn on one's wrist, only invented in the past couple of years. It had cost him a lot of Rupees, but it was incredibly helpful and took away a lot of the stress of listening for the Clock Tower's bells during those final few hours. Link really appreciated Termina's technology. Hyrule was quite far behind it. Right, it was called a "wrist-watch."

Looking at the watch, to his horror, he saw that it read 5:57 AM. He looked around in the tunnel, desperately looking for Goht's remains, but he only saw them when he looked upward. His watch gave a tick, as he had programmed it to do to give him a warning when there were two minutes remaining - another handy feature. Another tick would symbolize one minute, and then another at thirty and fifteen seconds.

Right, Goht's remains. They were behind a cobweb in a hole in the wall above the pile of rubble Goht had created when it smashed into the wall. He nocked a flaming arrow once more, aiming to burn up the cobweb. It missed, just to the right.

He adjusted, just a tiny bit to the left. Frustratingly, the second arrow missed its mark too, a slight bit to the left. Link took a deep breath. It would not do for him to panic. He adjusted a little bit less to the right, but even more frustratingly, it only hit a slight bit to the right of the second arrow, not enough to hit the cobweb. It took six arrows before he finally hit the cobweb, and both the one-minute warning and thirty-second warning had passed. He climbed up, grabbing the remains.

Link returned to see the Mountain Village with most of the snow melted, bathed in a blood-red sunrise. He raised the ocarina to his lips, and played the Song of Time, except he didn't. He played a D after the F, instead of the A he intended to play, playing the beginning of the Song of Storms. He took a deep breath, raised the ocarina to his lips once more, and played the notes to the Song of Time, perfectly this time.

Everyone in Termina felt their memories of the previous three days fading away as they all fell down white abysses, surrounded by black clocks. Everyone, except Link. That horrible situation and the stress of nocking each arrow had never happened, and would never happen. However, the memory of those harrowing three minutes would stay with him for the rest of his days. He resolved that he would get some sleep at the Stock Pot Inn as soon as he returned.

**Dawn of The First Day  
72 Hours Remain**

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was a lot shorter than my usual type of chapter, and not for anything even resembling the same series as Xenoblade! I wrote this in a rush this morning before the dream I had last night escaped me, which is not my normal fanfic writing time. In other words, this doesn't impact Revenge, Taken at all. Now here's some backstory.**

**I've been replaying Majora's Mask recently on the 3DS. Yeah, yeah, complain about the Zora swimming, I get it. I've never actually played the 64 version, but after FINALLY watching Nerrel's video on how it was a bad remake (which YouTube seems to love recommending to me over and over again), I decided to finally play it. Well, long story short, I found another video of his on a mod that fixes the Zora swimming.**

**In the comments, I found a link to the completed mod, Project Restoration. I jailbroke my 3DS solely to play this version. It's seriously lifechanging. It fixes almost everything that Nerrel complained about in his video, but keeps the 3DS graphics and all the good changes, like the buff to the Song of Double Time. If you'd like to find it, you can at restoration . zora . re (remove the spaces because this site hates links for some reason). I did this a week ago.**

**I had a dream after playing it last night about this exact scenario. I changed a few things to make it make more sense, because it was a weird dream. The boss was never actually defined, it started with the part about the cobweb, and the bit with the Song of Storms was also there. Weirdly, it also took place in the final boss's arena.**

**Weirdly enough, it was the 64 version, which was why I kept having Link miss because the controls are way too sensitive. It's either too much or never enough, I know that from playing the 64 version of Ocarina of Time. Anyway, that's enough rambling.**

**Have a good day, waluigifan20**


End file.
